Insomnia
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Songfic. For some stupid fight, Yami and Yugi get angry, and Yami can't afford to sleep without his light next to him. YxYY yaoi puzzleshipping


Nekogal: I do not own the song Insomnia from Craig David, Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami sighed sadly as he cuddled in bed, missing the warm body that used to sleep next to him, but now it was two rooms away from him. They lived in the same building, but wouldn't treat the same way again, no more kisses, or hugs, and cuddling. Just because of a stupid fight. A stupid fight that destroyed five wonderful months of being together.

_I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love  
__But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush  
__Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up  
__When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough_

Right now Yami felt so angered with himself, he wanted to go to Yugi's room and apologize but, was Yugi still angry with him?

Yami sighed again and tried to close his eyes, he just somehow couldn't manage to sleep without Yugi by his side. He just deeply hoped that Yugi could forgive him.

_Been a fool, girl I know  
__Didn't expect this is how things would go  
__Maybe in time, you'll change your mind  
__Now looking back i wish i could rewind _

Yami looked to the clock on the drawer and groaned, it was 3 in the morning and he couldn't close his eyes for at least five seconds. It was really hard to admit that he couldn't sleep until Yugi gave him a goodnight kiss.

How long was he going to stay up? That was something he couldn't answer, maybe time would say it; maybe he'd be awake until Yugi forgave him for such a foolish discussion.

It actually didn't feel the same without Yugi there.

_Because i can't sleep til you're next to me  
__No i can't live without you no more  
__Oh i stay up til you're next to me  
__Til this house feels like it did before  
__Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
__Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

Yami looked at the ceiling, and remembered when he told Bakura and Marik, that he'd never fall in love like Seto did with Joey; he chuckled, an instant later after the small conversation, Yami watched amazed how Yugi was dressed, ready for a party, he looked gorgeous! It was in that same moment that Yami had fallen in love, ironically.

Yami's smile turned into a frown at returning back to reality, he still couldn't sleep, and probably Yugi was still angry; he surely screwed it up this time.

_Remember telling my boys that I'd never fall in love, love, love, love  
__You used to think I'd never find a girl I could trust, trust, trust, trust  
__And then you walked into my life and it was all about us, us, us, us  
__But now I'm sitting here thinking I messed the whole thing up, up, up, up_

He had acted like an idiot, and he knew it, and actually he was expecting that after the fight they would make out, and both would forget about it. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way.

Yami right now just wished to have a time machine and go back 6 hours ago to fix all this mess.

_Been a fool (fool), girl I know (know)  
__Didn't expect this is how things would go  
__Maybe in time (time), you'll change your mind (mind)  
__Now looking back i wish i could rewind_

Yami rolled around the bed and groaned, he couldn't sleep! He just wanted to rest so badly, to close his eyes, and hopefully dream with his beautiful light. He took the pillow and hugged it tightly, no, it didn't feel like Yugi; hug Yugi's body felt warmer, safer, and more gentle.

He couldn't be without Yugi for a second, for a moment, he just couldn't live without him. He needed him so badly that he couldn't manage to sleep.

_Because i can't sleep til you're next to me  
__No i can't live without you no more (without you no more)  
__Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me)  
__Til this house feels like it did before (Because it)  
__Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
__Feels like insomnia ah ah (Ah), Feels like insomnia ah ah_

No, he wouldn't let it end like this, the only time they would be apart would be when their moment would arrive and then be together again in the afterlife; but not for a stupid fight. He was going to stand up, go to Yugi's room, apologize, and sleep peacefully with him like he did any other night.

With a lot of decision, Yami stood up from his bed, and came out from his room. He walked outside Yugi's room, and opened the door, being surprised to find Yugi standing at the other side of it; apparently he was going to do the same Yami was.

_Ah, i just can't go to sleep  
__Cause it feels like I've fallen for you  
__It's getting way too deep  
__And i know that it's love because_

"I'm sorry" Said Yami with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry too" Answered Yugi.

"It was a stupid fight"

"Yes it was" Agreed Yugi.

Then both held each other for dear life, and kissed tenderly, passionately and hungrily, trying to recover those few hours they were apart; not wanting to let go of each other.

Yami closed the door with his foot, and came inside the room, still not letting go of Yugi. They went towards the bed and fell, with Yami on top, the kiss still unbroken.

_I can't sleep til you're next to me  
__No i can't live without you no more (without you no more)  
__Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me)  
__Til this house feels like it did before  
__Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
__Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah _

They broke for a brief second, and then kissed again, missing so much to hold each other and kiss each other in such passionate way.

They kept kissing senseless, until their lips turned dry. Panting they broke apart and stared at each other deep in the eyes, smiling at seeing the same glimmer of always. "I can't sleep without you" Confessed Yami, between pants.

Yugi smiled "Neither can I" He admitted, not feeling ashamed, but relieved.

Yami half closed his eyes, feeling how sleep slowly took over him "Let's not let another stupid fight break us apart"

Yugi nodded, feeling his eyelids heavy.  
_  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
__Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah_

Yami kissed Yugi's nose, and moved to Yugi's side, and held him tightly in his warm embrace, feeling happy and content to be with his light again, but this time, he was going to make sure that nothing would break them apart, ever again.

THE END!

* * *

Please review!


End file.
